Threes
Threes is a character created by Leer in 2007. He is also known as Maximilian Kobal Byrd, and Max. He is the main character of The Murder Fantastic and has appeared in several other stories. You can view all pictures of Threes here. Character History As a neopet thing History: Threes was first introduced in The Plot as a mercenary/serial killer living with his ghost brother, Echophiles. He murded people with metal playing cards (a set of threes) and knives. Personality: In the original plot, Threes was rather underdeveloped. He was a snarky foil for more serious characters and generally a insane, goofy douchebag who did awful things with little rhyme or reason. As a "human" History: He was born in 1884 as Maximilian Kobal Byrd to Henrietta Byrd, a prostitute. He had two siblings, an older brother, Andras Leonard Byrd, and a younger sister, Rachiel Amore Byrd. Their mother died of pulmonary tuberculosis when Max was 12. At age 18 (in 1902) he married his first wife, Caroline Taylor. She killed herself after their daughter Henrietta died at age two. He married second his wife Valerie Wraith at age 21, then, as his sanity dissapated, murdered her because he didn’t want to hurt her. As a human His human history is as of yet unknown, but in most fully human canons he is still married to Valerie, and loves her very much, despite cheating on her constantly. Personality: Within the confines of the Murder Fanastic canon, he is gloomier, less sane and more introspective. He murders inncocent people bared on the jealous he has for them and the belief that they are wasting their lives. In regular plots, however, he tends to be a rather intellegent, world-weary side character who takes sarcastic joy in pointing out the mistakes and flaws of everyone else. He rarely pursues romantic interests with the main characters to any serious extent. While normally calm and sardonic, he is still volitile and prone to violence. Unlike some of the more unpredicable characters, he is generally chivalrous and polite (abate creepy) to women, often making a point not to harm or offend any lady he doesn't know. He is often mocking and cruel to people he knows well, as he doesn't like any of them very much. Hollow is one of his favorite targets. Despite having a penchant for prostitues, he loves Valerie with all his heart and is generally a perfectly fine husband. Story History As a neopet thing He was introduced some time in 2006 and later killed Arcana under the command of Cul. Or maybe it was Syn? Can't remember. He was one of the most useless characters, pretty much there to kill people randomly and be a douchebag. There were vauge references to his dead girlfriend, but they never went anywhere. He had several hats, his favorite being the red and black jester hat pictured above. As a "human" Ditched the jester theme for top hats, tommy guns and cigarettes. Took a sabattical from appearing in plots to be the main character in The Murder Fantastic alongside the Girl in the Red Dress. As a human He appeared fully human in in Fucking Shit Story as Ajax's bodyguard, as well as the Highschool AU. No one knows a goddamn thing about him. Trivia *Parts of Threes' personality was original based on the Beatles song "Come Together". We have no idea how it actually applies, but that's what Leer said at some point. *Maximilian Byrd was originally a name Leer pulled out of her ass after deciding that the possessive for "Threes" was too annoying to write, but in a strange coincidence, it also happens to be the name of a pilot who crashed off the coast of Burmuda in 1993. This was found courtesy of Jona, the only asshole bored enough to find it.